ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2018/January
January 3 Twitter :"Happy New Year. To happiness. Health. Love. And to the simplicity of beautiful unforgettable nature, life." 1-3-18 Twitter 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bra by Sauvage. Instagram :"Vacation Station ☀️" 1-3-18 Instagram 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears sunglasses by De Fursac and shoes by Melissa. January 4 Canopy in Costa Rica 1-4-18 Canopy in Costa Rica 001.jpg January 5 Instagram :"I love this poet. Rainer Maria Rilke. At the heart of me I am one. That’s all that I am. A poet looking for a page. Am I a falcon , a storm , or a great song?" 1-5-18 Instagram 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Vera Wang and earrings by Agmes. Arriving at a studio in LA 1-5-18 Arriving at a studio in LA 001.jpg January 6 Out in LA 1-6-18 Out in LA 001.jpg January 8 Twitter :"Oprah for president? She’s got my vote." January 11 Barcelona El Prat Airport in Barcelona 1-11-18 Leaving Barcelona El Prat Airport in Barcelona 001.jpg 1-11-18 Leaving Barcelona El Prat Airport in Barcelona 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit, necklace, bracelet, and shoes by Versace. January 12 Instagram :"Where’s the �� at ? @versace_official in #Barcelona. #versacetribute #fashion #beauty #ladygaga #gaga #haus #littlemonster #pawsup" 1-12-18 Instagram 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a blazer and shoes by Versace. :"Loving Barcelona, and thinking deeply about the power of music to change peoples hearts and bring them together. #barcelona #ladygaga #gaga #fashion #beauty #littlemonsters" 1-12-18 Instagram 002.jpg Palau Sant Jordi in Barcelona 1-12-18 Leaving Palau Sant Jordi in Barcelona 001.jpg January 13 Arts Hotel in Barcelona 1-13-18 Leaving Arts Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg January 14 Arts Hotel in Barcelona 1-14-18 Leaving Arts Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg January 15 Arts Hotel in Barcelona 1-15-18 Leaving Arts Hotel in Barcelona 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Edward Crutchley and sunglasses by De Fursac. January 16 Instagram :"#Joanne does Barcelona #hauseditorials !!! the pink leather outfit is @ana_ljubinkovic shoes @dsquared2 Rounded emerald eye smolder of champagne and flushed skin and lips with Viking braids. #makeup @sarahtannomakeup hair @fredericaspiras #hair #beauty #fashion photo by @Alex.j.dolan Styling by @tomeerebout and @sandraamador.xx" 1-16-18 Instagram 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Ana Ljubinkovic and shoes by DSQUARED2. 1-16-18 Instagram 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a necklace by Givenchy. :"loungin’ in Barcelona lace outfit is @dominnico Boots @alexanderwangny Makeup @sarahtannomakeup #makeup #Hair @fredericaspiras Styling by @tomeerebout @sandraamador.xx #fashion #beauty" 1-16-18 Instagram 005.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Dominnico, necklace by Givenchy, and shoes by Alexander Wang. Backstage concert at Palau Sant Jordi in Barcelona 1-16-18 Backstage concert at Palau Sant Jordi in Barcelona 001.jpeg January 17 Instagram :"Ragazza/ Milano" 1-17-18 Instagram 001.jpg Arriving at Da Giacomo Restaurant in Milan 1-17-18 Arriving at Da Giacomo Restaurant in Milan 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Ted Khoury. Leaving 1-17-18 Leaving Da Giacomo Restaurant in Milan 003.jpg January 18 Palazzo Parigi Milan Hotel & Grand Spa in Milan 1-18-18 Leaving Palazzo Parigi Milan Hotel & Grand Spa in Milan 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Francesco Scognamiglio. Backstage concert at Mediolanum Forum in Milan 1-18-18 Backstage concert at Mediolanum Forum in Milan 002.jpg 1-18-18 Backstage concert at Mediolanum Forum in Milan 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears shoes by Manuel Couture. January 22 Hotel in Amsterdam 1-22-18 Leaving Hotel in Amsterdam 001.jpg Backstage concert at Sportpaleis in Antwerp 1-22-18 Backstage concert at Sportpaleis in Antwerp 001.jpg January 24 Twitter :"I have a surprise. #Joanne" Hamburg 1-24-18 Out in Hamburg 001.jpg January 25 "Joanne (Where Do You Think You're Goin'?)" Music Video The piano version of the song "Joanne"'s music video was released. Joanne - Music video 002.jpg|1 Joanne - Music video 003.jpg Joanne - Music video 006.jpg|2 Joanne - Music video 007.jpg Joanne - Music video 009.jpg Joanne - Music video 019.jpg Joanne - Music video 020.jpg #Lady Gaga wears a gown by Ossie Clark and sunglasses by De Fursac. #Lady Gaga wears a catsuit, blazer by Saint Laurent Paris, accessories by Alexander McQueen, and a hat by Gladys Tamez. January 27 Twitter :"Pre Grammy Night! Music music and more music. Rehearsal, food, friends, and FASHUN. #Grammys" 1-27-18 Twitter 001.jpg 1-27-18 Twitter 002.jpg 1-27-18 Twitter 003.jpg Madison Square Garden in NYC 1-27-18 Leaving Madison Square Garden in NYC 001.jpg Marta Restaurant in NYC 1-27-18 Leaving Marta Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 1-27-18 Leaving Marta Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Concepto, jacket by Dion Lee, sunglasses by Sospiri, and shoes by Mistress Rocks. January 28 Grammy Awards at Madison Square Garden in NYC Red Carpet 1-28-18 Red Carpet at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 001.jpg 1-28-18 Red Carpet at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 002.jpg 1-28-18 Red Carpet at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 003.jpg 1-28-18 Red Carpet at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 004.jpg 1-28-18 Red Carpet at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 005.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Giorgio Armani and jewelry by Lorraine Schwartz. Audience 1-28-18 Audience at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 001.jpg 1-28-18 Audience at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 002.jpg 1-28-18 Audience at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a hat by Stephen Jones. Backstage 1-28-18 Backstage at 60th Annual Grammy Awards at Madison Square Garden in NYC 001.jpg 1-28-18 Backstage at 60th Annual Grammy Awards at Madison Square Garden in NYC 002.jpg Performance 1-28-18 Performance at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 001.jpg 1-28-18 Performance at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 002.jpg 1-28-18 Performance at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 003.jpg 1-28-18 Performance at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 004.jpg 1-28-18 Performance at The Grammys at MSG in NYC 005.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Giorgio Armani, earrings by Le Vian, and shoes by Stuart Weitzman. Hannah Khymych 1-28-18 Hannah Khymych 001.jpg 1-28-18 Hannah Khymych 002.jpg 1-28-18 Hannah Khymych 003.jpg 1-28-18 Hannah Khymych 004.jpg 1-28-18 Hannah Khymych 006.jpg 1-28-18 Hannah Khymych 007.jpg 1-28-18 Hannah Khymych 009.jpg January 29 Arriving at The Smyth Hotel in NYC 1-29-18 Arriving at The Smyth Hotel in NYC 001.jpg 1-29-18 Arriving at The Smyth Hotel in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a suit by Any Old Iron and sunglasses by A-Morir. Leaving The Smyth Hotel in NYC 1-29-18 Leaving The Smyth Hotel in NYC 001.jpg 1-29-18 Leaving The Smyth Hotel in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Versace and sunglasses by A-Morir. Timeline Category:2018 Category:2018 fashion